нιмιтѕυ ĸυro no cнιĸaι
by Yukiko-Kun
Summary: Un Ángel caído, un Joven de Negro. El ángel se enamoro de aquel joven y haría cualquier cosa por ser correspondido. Incluso... Dar sus blancas alas al olvido... *Yaoi/Hetero* Kazemaru/Haruna X Goenji.


Tenemos aquí mi 8º fic XD

Me base en Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~ de Rin & Len Kagamine.

Les parecerá bastante enredoso, pero espero les guste. Muchas intrigas hay sobre esta canción y bueno, solo espero les guste XD

**Disclaimer fic**: (Primero que hago en 7 fics XD) Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level-5. Si me perteneciera sería Yaoi y no existiría Fuyuka XD (Gomen Fans de Fuyuka uwu)

**Disclaimer letra**: Me base en el fandub de **Kimderella **y el fansub de** LeXValkyri3 **además de que las convine XD (Los dos son de YouTube)

* * *

_Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~_

_Un ángel caído, se perdió a si mismo en un voto corrupto. Se destruye a si mismo diariamente para consumar su amor, un juicio divino su vida destruyo. _

Herido y triste. Solo vagaba por la gran ciudad, pensando en morir, no tenía a donde ir. Se había convertido en un "ángel caído". Físicamente era de piel nívea, cabello azulino, largo, sujeto en una media coleta, ojos color almendra y toques rojizos, un mechón del lado izquierdo casi cubriéndole el ojo de ese lado, vestía un centro, dejando ver su ombligo y unos pantalones ajustados con toques de cadenas al parecer de oro, todo el conjunto de ropa de color blanco.

- ¿Qué debería hacer…? – Se preguntaba mientras que frente a el vio una sombra.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Escucho esa voz ronca y grave, levanto su mirada encontrándose con un joven muy guapo, de cabello parado, color crema, penetrante mirada marrón oscuro, piel tostada, vestido completamente de negro, el cual le tendía su mano con una sonrisa. El pobre ángel no supo que decir, pues del joven se empezó a enamorar; sin saber porque su mano acepto.

_Caja de Pandora… Abierta estas._

Escondiendo su verdadero deseo detrás de una sonrisa que parecía sincera. El fruto prohibido. Que no descubra su impuro corazón; un amor prohibido surgirá.

_Humanos y Ángeles nunca juntos estarán._

_IMPERDONABLE._

Motivado por la consecuencia de un amor prohibido. Permite la necesidad de destruirlo todo. Se acercó a el tomándolo por el brazo, girándolo y topando dulcemente sus labios…

- Necesito verte… - "Déjame sentir tu dulce mirada" – Si es posible, me daré al olvido y a mis blancas alas renunciare hoy. Mi corazón lanzare lejos, si eso me permite amarte.

El lo empujo al sentir el contacto de sus labios, con una mirada sobrecargada de desconcierto y sus manos tocando sus labios, el ángel bajo simplemente su mirada y una sonrisa amarga. El peli-crema cerró un momento sus ojos y al tiempo de abrirlos no encontró más que una blanca pluma.

- ¿Ah donde haz ido? – Se preguntó el joven, dándose la vuelta para caminar un poco y despejar su mente.

El chico de negro regreso al lugar donde había conocido al ángel, giró fugazmente sus ojos para encontrarlos con unos hermosos ojos de color verde apagado, cabello azul, estatura promedio, blanca piel, un fino y delicado cuerpo digno de una doncella. El pobre chico no supo que decir, pues de la misteriosa doncella se comenzó a enamorar; cegado por el nuevo amor, cometiendo un pecado mortal, que no se les perdonara. Traicionando todo.

Sin saber nada, comenzaron a amar. Sin dudarlo a ella su corazón entrego. Lo prohibido se mezclo con amor, obteniendo una fuerte lujuria, aquello se contamino desatando la…

_Furia del Cielo._

Unidos están futuro y presente, por más que intentes nada se puede borrar. Si los días que estuvimos juntos fueron borrados por pedazos; llorar tus arrepentimientos solo, vistiendo de luto vivirás por siempre. Ser suficiente para morir en soledad.

- Tú falta vas a pagar… - "Sufriendo, pensando, solo culpándote" – Y Dios será quien exterminara con la flecha de enfurecida justicia, disparara al joven de negro que trajo todo deseo…

Le tenía una sorpresa muy especial preparada a su amado, estaba embarazada. Fue a comprar unas flores para dárselas y darle la noticia, cuando se hubo dentro a la casa encontró a su amado tirado en el suelo hundido en un charco de sangre, el cual había bañado sus cabellos crema, haciéndolos de color carmesí, un poco también en su mejilla… Se acerco a el con desesperación tomándolo en brazos, viendo la profunda y gran herida que tenía a la altura del corazón.

_Mi amado yace helado._

Acariciaba su mejilla conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

_Derrochare toda mi vida por ti como lo jure aquel día._

No pudo contenerlas por más y estas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

_Mi pecado contra Dios._

Se acerco de nuevo a besar sus labios, escuchando como las manijas del reloj corrían segundo a segundo.

_Todos mis actos de maldad deberían ser pagados con mi muerte._

Un ángel caído, se libra de todos sus votos corruptos… A cambio de su vida.

_Así que moriré yo en tu lugar._

Necesitaba renunciar a su otra ala para desaparecer. El joven empezó a abrir sus ojos, primero vio a su amada, parpadeo para ahora encontrarse con el ángel.

_Creo que este es mi destino._

Para salvar al joven. El se desvaneció.

_No olvides… ¡Cuánto te amo!_

El peli-crema no pudo evitar desmoronarse y dejar salir sus lágrimas, abrazando una única pluma negra que había quedado en el lugar del ángel.

El ángel caído y el manchado joven de negro. Aún cuando los dos caigan dentro de la profunda tierra y la esencia de lo que hicieron la noche pasada se entrelace, seguirán cargando ese imperdonable pecado; el fruto del pecado llegara a pudrirse. Hasta que ese día llegue de nuevo, esperando estar juntos otra vez…

* * *

Casting:

- Ángel Caído: **Kazemaru Ichirouta**

- Joven de Negro: **Shuuya Goenji**

- Misteriosa Doncella: **Haruna Otonashi**

Y que sigo fregando con el Goenji X Kazemaru, aunque aquí introduce mi primera pareja hetero (Goenji X Haruna), raro, lo se XD

Sayo~ Cuídense!


End file.
